Warrior King's Flock
by Leechblade
Summary: Called to a higher purpose at a young age, Minato Sahashi's mission to protect the innocent from monsters will never end. But the cruelest monster of all is the one we call man. Amid his own failures and a break from his mission, a hero will at last find hope that the war can be won. But first he'll have to get past Minaka. Wait what's this about a Kamen Rider in the capital?
1. Chapter 1

**Le gasp! A Sekirei and Fate crossover that isn't based on In Flight! A badass version of Minato features in this one, something which is in short stock in crossovers. This little diversion of mine has seven Heroic Spirits merging with six OCs and Minato himself who is, largely due to the events leading to the fusion, much more militant. He's still the "do what's right" sort of guy but now he's got a backbone and a certified lack of qualms about breaking rules and spilling blood.**

 **Expect cussing, brutal executions and other characters walking on eggshells around Minato. There's a few other things I'm messing with. Minato's abilities are crazy and a couple of things in the Sekirei part won't be like they were in Canon either.**

 **As with all my works as Leechblade, this is a fanfiction; that means I don't own the characters or the setting, and paying me for this is just gonna get us all in a heap of trouble.**

* * *

Hidden somewhere in Europe, an ancient order resides. These brave few have spent over a thousand years protecting our world from the things that go bump in the night. Many pledge themselves to this order. It's true power however lies in seven champions wielding the power of Heroic Spirits channeled through crystals implanted within their bodies. Each has their own powerset which further varied with each new wielder. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker. These names conceal the powers of the seven Guardians.

The man who had the Saber crystal was surprised to find a suitable heir a mere five years into his service, but he'd regretted taking the crystal almost every day since he'd gained it by blind luck. This boy however, according to Saber's friend who was a teacher, fit the bill perfectly. Minato Sahashi had somehow convinced a domineering mother to let him study abroad.

Isolated from his family, plenty of courage and kindness. A bit of training would make sure he wasn't weak. All that mattered now was the boy's compatibility with the Crystal, and whether he'd accept it. Meeting the child he said "I'm going to place an object in your hand. What it does once it's there will determine if my visit actually has purpose today."

Removing the diviner necklace and handing it to the boy, the Saber of that generation wasn't expecting to be left half blind by the flash of light the necklace emitted. However this meant that the boy's fight for what's right attitude would more than likely be completely unaffected when the crystal was given to him.

And so the training began. The boy was eager to grow strong and mastery of many different types of sword would make it so that his body was quite strong even before the transfer. Minato Sahashi grew tall and strong. His mentor's pride grew with each day as the boy surpassed expectations and limitations alike. The other Crystal Guardians would be passing the mantle to their successors when Minato was fifteen.

Three years of training seemed sufficient and sooner than Minato imagined, the day came for the power to be passed down. Saber was confident that this new generation of Warriors would be plentifully powerful and just. If only he'd known how wrong he was. He might have been able to prevent the ensuing calamity.

As things were however he never saw it coming. An organization attacked the Order just as the Inheritance ceremony was to begin. Their objective to steal the Guardian crystals, their plan poorly thought out, their mission successful, save for one guardian to be whom had gone to his mentor for comfort.

"Master, I'm not certain I'm worthy." Minato spoke to Saber.

The older man sighed "I am. The diviner says so, and three years of training say so as well-" suddenly gunshots rang out and blood erupted from his mentor's chest. "Minato, the crystal!" Saber roared.

Obeying his mentor's final command Minato took up the crystal from the previous Saber. Doing so, he was plunged into his mindscape an endless plane of white until a male voice speaking in the clipped cadence of Nordic royalty reached him "What is Power to you?"

Minato replied reflexively and truthfully "A means to an end. The goal is to protect the innocent, power, regardless of what kind, merely being the tool by which this is done."

"What is Family to you?" Spoke the voice again, this time coming from a dark blurry figure above him.

"It is those who matter to you, not your blood." Minato spoke once more.

"If you found out that your father was planning something terrible how would you react?" The voice came again, the blur now clearing into a human shape.

"I took an oath to do what was necessary to protect the innocent. If that means that the blood of a father I've never known will stain my blade, so be it."

"If fate told you that your love would be forced to kill you what would you do?" The man, now clearly visible asked once more.

"I would break it!"

Removing the wolf mask he'd been wearing, his interrogator gave a sad smile to the would be hero. "You have passed this trial Minato Sahashi, for it is impossible to lie here. I Sigurd hereby entrust all that I am to you. However you don't get to celebrate. The other six crystals have been seized and the new wielders are either incompatible or unsavory characters to begin with."

"'A fate worse than death awaits unworthy hands that touch the crystals'" Minato recited from his heart. "Shishou never explained that bit..."

Sigurd said, "If the magic the mind or the body are insufficient the Spirit Origin will overwhelm the host and take control. Now get clear, can't lose all the guardians can we?"

Minato was dragged back into reality in a flash. He was still in the line of fire. Rapidly disposing of the foes in front of him, Minato got moving as fast as he could. He didn't do the uniform swap thing because he was too short and that only works on TV.

He needed a plan. As he began to walk down the long path that led away from the hidden compound, he mentally reviewed the abilities of each Class and what he had seen of the carnage, as he had no way of knowing precisely which spirit had been summoned for any of his quarry, and no way of knowing what if any of the order remained intact and willing to back him. Research and regroup seemed the best option.

A large part of his training had been recognizing wounds. Firearms had definitely been employed during the fighting. Considering the attackers however he had no way of knowing if that meant one of the Rogues was using firearms or if that was just their comrades whom they'd turned upon as well.

Minato reached the exit to the compound and noticed something that gave him hope for the battles ahead. When his six most dangerous foes reached the end of the path, they scattered each going in a different direction. A mixed blessing if he'd ever received one. They'd be harder to track down but easier to defeat once he finally cornered one of them. Failure never crossed his mind. He couldn't afford to think of the alternative…

While many of the order's leaders were slain there were those in the order who called him traitor, evidence was eventually found by the order's information network. No active duty Guardians nor were any of their apprentices involved with the betrayals. As the sole remaining guardian Minato was named the new head of the order. Though it pained him to leave any battle he could fight to others, he had no choice.

As the only active guardian Minato was the only one who stood a realistic chance of reclaiming the other six crystals, thus he had no choice but to leave the fight against human foes in other hands. The wait for the fight against the order's human foes was nearly unbearable. He coped by training and six months later the enemy organization was broken and he knew where one of the Rogues had gone.

Ireland had some lovely sights, even if most of the time he wasn't hunting down Lancer was spent trying to get a Denmark High School Diploma. Correspondence courses were now necessary for him to operate as Leader of the Order without arousing outside suspicion. The idea was to get a diploma from a high school in denmark then settle the situation with a journalism major to explain his tendency to travel.

Pulling himself from his musings, Minato Sahashi looked up ahead at Skellig Michael, where the first of his prey awaited. From what he'd been able to gather Lancer was Fionn mac Cumhail (pronounced Cool) leader of the Fianna Knights of old, killed his subordinate Diarmuid after his fiance brainwashed the other man into running off with her.

A formidable wielder of the spear who had certain mystical powers relating to water. A dangerous foe to face considering Minato's lack of experience, but the fact of the matter was that this was a clear shot at reclaiming a crystal while also eliminating a major threat to innocent lives, and Minato was the (So far as he knew) only one with the power necessary to bring him down.

Arriving on the island in the dead of night, the lone guardian spoke to the woman who had accepted his illegal request to bring him to the island. "If I'm not back by dawn, chances are that I didn't survive and it would be in your best interests to leave if that becomes the case" as he got off the boat said "Oh and if you see a guy with a spear, get out of here as fast as you can, as he either eluded or defeated me."

A warrior needs armor, and Minato was proud of his habit of breaking stereotypes. Trench coats serve gun users quite well in concert with Kevlar vests. A swordsman however requires somewhat less billowy armor. In Minato's case he'd taken great pride in the careful production of an enchanted gambeson. It was pitch black, as a nod to Sigurd, in addition his head gear wasn't exactly normal either.

A wolf head shaped helmet, not unlike those sported by the Makai Knights of the Garo series, Minato had always been a fan of them, and it seemed appropriate that his own battle attire should incorporate it. It was augmented with infrared vision and image intensifiers to allow for spotting the enemy even when his eyes failed him.

Minato Sahashi had once been a weak willed boy trampled over by a domineering mother and a sister who idolized her. Such a person would have many difficulties standing against the dangers in his life. Such a person was not there anymore.

He was a killer who wouldn't hesitate to do what needed to be done. A warrior who, despite his young age, had stared into the darkest pits of human and inhuman nature alike, faced what he'd found there and had previously emerged victorious. Minato knew something was wrong with him, to have been set upon such a nightmarish path at such a young age, but the alternative was absolutely unacceptable.

Sigurd was, as one might expect of someone known as the king of warriors, one of the more powerful Heroic Spirits. A ranked Endurance meant that he could take hits that the average battleship couldn't. A ranked Strength meant he could dish them out too. B ranked Agility made him particularly, though not spectacularly fast among superhumans, though it was typically more than enough.

The two stats he was lacking in were typically of little use to him. C ranked Mana however limited the use of his more interesting abilities. He could fire off his Noble Phantasm, or he could use Mage Craft to be more than a bash and whacker. His Luck though technically E ranked was largely ignored- on of the first lessons an order initiate regardless if they are in line for a crystal or not was to make your own luck.

The Guardians might be able to risk fighting with honor but frankly if it was a choice between fighting dirty and letting a bystander get hurt, well it wasn't really a choice now was it? Minato's musings filled his head as he walked to the place where he knew his prey awaited- the widest open space on the island.

"Hmph quaint. That a Lancer would pick an honorable duel to the death to be how he meets his fate." Minato muttered. Walking into the area he summoned Gram, the sword of Sigurd, a two-handed blade that glowed.

It was a powerful weapon, the inspiration for Excalibur and it's predecessor Clarent, and it was a weapon that had never failed the King of Warriors so long as his heart stayed true to the cause. Included in the blade's redesign were six crystal shards which could serve as a hand-guard or guided projectiles as needed.

"I was wondering how long it would take before someone came to try and stop me. I've been causing chaos left and right hoping for someone from the order to try something. I never imagined that it would be another Guardian." Lancer spoke from behind Minato.

Leaping into the air Minato put some distance between him and his opponent. Cursing himself for this slip in attention he spoke "You were never destined to be a guardian. You were just a thief when you gained the crystal and you are just a worthless murderer now." Minato made the first move charging in for an attack.

This would have been the appropriate move had his opponent not been an expert water mage. A quick sweep of the Irish knight's weapon and a freezing cold billow of water forced the Saber class Guardian back.

Water came off of him in sheets, and as he stepped further backwards, his steps let out a squelch. He'd need to end this fight quickly, so he could reach medical attention before hypothermia set in and killed him. He checked his helmet only to find that the electronics had been short circuited by the deluge.

Minato spun his blade about to deflect a possible attack and removed the now useless weight. He then focused on Lancer who was apparently smart enough to realize that if he could avoid Minato's attacks long enough, he'd win. Lancer was too fast to try hitting with his Anti-Fortress level Noble Phantasm, but cunning was always something the previous Saber had drilled into Minato.

Minato rapidly came up with a battle plan, risky, insane, and just off the wall enough to work. A medium powered slash along the ground brought the desired result. Lancer dodged and Minato threw two of the six crystal shards that were part of Gram. They flew as he directed though Lancer clearly thought otherwise "You missed."

"I don't recall saying that was aimed at you." Charging up the rune he'd carved into the ground he roared " **ANSUS!"** and a massive inferno enveloped the spear wielder. A bit of overturned dirt and burned grass wouldn't really be noticed, Minato hadn't learned the healing runes yet, and while the flames he'd just unleashed would slow down hypothermia that brief flash of heat might actually make it worse.

Still dripping from his brief but brutal confrontation with Lancer, he made it back to the boat, and said "Thank goodness for waterproof cases." Minato handed the woman the other half of the money he'd promised her. "I'll be summoning an ambulance once we reach the docks. You might want to make yourself scarce."

It had been simpler then he'd expected to get her to take him out to Skellig Michael.

Minato Sahashi was admitted to Kerry General Hospital with a severe case of hypothermia. Due to a combination of rapid treatment and an extremely robust constitution, by the time that his mother, Takami Sahashi, learned of this and was able to get to Ireland he was long gone.

This was calculated. He had, through a few bribes and the true fact that he had stable employment, emancipated himself after the crystals had been stolen. Partially to keep them out of the loop from his activities and partially to make any potential enemies think that he was estranged from them. After all what good is an abusive parent for a hostage?

Minato wasn't stupid, he didn't think he could shield them forever, but he shared his mentor's opinion that the longer you can avoid looking into the Moonlit world the better. He sincerely doubted that it had already happened, after all it wasn't like his mother had been roped into being the assistant of some mad scientist.

Oh how wrong he was about that…

* * *

 **As of 3/27/19 this has been rewritten slightly as all six of the other wielders going crazy at once seemed a tad too far fetched.**

 **3/31/19: Cleaned up a few other plot holes. cut out the extraneous and very poorly timed negotiation. Also gave a better description of Gram. I think.**

 **Also now included is a brief explanation of what constitutes compatibility with the crystals. A certain level of magical potential, mental fortitude and physical fitness when you take up the mantle.**

 **Like I said in the original version of this chapter I thought there were too many In Flight variants so here is something different.**


	2. Kamikura phase one

**This story was always going to be a little unusual, but it hasn't gotten much negative feedback despite me basically daring people to fire off their flack, so I'm feeling really good about it. Last chapter covered the basic objectives for this version of Minato as a character, beat the monsters and recover the crystals.**

 **A Guest Reviewer made a guess about the nature of the crystals. To clear this up- The Guardian Crystals won't bond to someone who's already bonded to one.**

 **The reason Minato is hellbent on recovering them personally is because the situation is a mystical equivalent of an Empty Quiver, a powerful weapon is in the hands of those who would turn it upon the innocent and that _cannot_ be allowed to stand. He's also paranoid that the mistake the old guard made will happen again, which is why he'll be keeping the crystals close until which time as he selects new wielders. (Not Sekirei though)**

 **This chapter will see Takami and Yukari responding to Minato getting himself emancipated, as well as the arrival of Kiritsugu and Illya from their previous reality (Refer to Chapter five of Fate/Castle Potter if confused).**

 **Beyond that this is AU to Sekirei in one more major way besides the timeline being screwed with- that only two of the ships that brought the Sekirei to earth have awoken their payloads.**

* * *

Takami Sahashi was a busy woman. She knew that she hadn't been a very good mother, and she wished she could have been surprised when the notification of Minato's emancipation came to her. As it was she wasn't surprised at all. Minato was a bright kid and apparently that bright mind had decided it was better off without her. When the server asked if she had a message for him she just said "Tell him I'm sorry." she said in a dull tone and signed the box saying that she was not contesting it.

After that day she had resolved not to fail her daughter as well. Yukari tried to blame Minato for abandoning the family but Takami insisted otherwise. Minato hadn't abandoned them Takami had simply failed him, and the price of failure here turned out to be the loss of her son. "All we can do is hope he'll be alright on his own, and I can pretend he might forgive me eventually." she had said to her daughter.

Yukari was still enraged "The next time that idiot shows his face around here I'm kicking him in it!" she said. Mother and daughter were heedless of the dangers that Minato was trying to shield them from. "First he runs off to Denmark to study, then he just vanishes. He's part of our family! What gives that stupid Minato the right to abandon us like this?!"

"My failure to be there for him, and your refusal to act like a normal little sister I'd guess." Takami said, then her phone started ringing. Answering the call "What is it Minaka?! I'm dealing with a family emergency here."

"Well so am I Takami." Spoke her current employer and former lover, Hiroto Minaka, on the other end of the line. His voice was unusually firm "Some guy I don't recognize just hopped off of a plane from germany at Narita International. He's packing a genome that according to our sensors looks like he's my brother or something. I need you to take Karasuba and grill him to find out what the hell is going on, we can't have anyone messing with my long term plans for the game of gods."

The psychotic bastard she had allowed to father her children hung up on her. Yukari was still raging. Takami sighed and interrupted her rant. "Okay, there has been major emergency at work, I will deal with it and hopefully you will calm down. Freaking Brocon." Yukari just pouted at that. Even so, this emergency would distract Takami from the strike to her pride that this incident represented, and possibly provide a certain alien with some entertainment…

Kiritsugu Emiya was running into difficulties. He hadn't even been in his new reality for twenty four hours yet, despite this he had something supernatural on his case already. And possibly someone else from this reality's version of the moonlit world, but when you're facing down something that definitely isn't human which is packing a big sword, you tend not to notice the human that she apparently works for.

Probably a joke in there somewhere, but back to the situation. He walked through the airport with his daughter having (to the outside world) gotten off a rather lengthy plane trip from Berlin via Helsinki. He walked through the second set of scanner only to trigger some sort of alarm. Then the tactical teams from something called MBI showed up followed shortly by a prematurely grey haired woman who identified herself as Takami Sahashi.

That wasn't the difficult part though- no the problem was her companion who identified herself as Karasuba. A pretty looking woman with steel colored hair and eyes who reminded Kiritsugu of a certain Cambion he once knew. His comfortable attitude around the clearly in-human woman caught Takami's attention in a big bad way though.

"I'd advise against flirting with Karasuba here, she'd take your balls off in an instant." Takami deadpanned. This guy was already getting on her nerves, but she had work to do "Who the hell are you? Our DNA scanners picked you up as a close match to someone on MBI's payroll, like he could be your brother." okay technically true, he was the one who signed the payroll but his name was still there.

Kiritsugu frowned "It's possible. I don't remember my mom, and she might have had a twin sister running around, or maybe my parents had to give up a child early on due to family traditions which are thankfully no longer relevant." After the 'It's possible' bit, all true. "Regarding how comfy I am around your friend, let's call it the legacy of a misspent youth(1). Spent from my fourteenth birthday to my nineteenth rolling with a woman who gave off a similar aura."

Takami sighed "So general information Mister … Emiya?" Time for a routine interrogation she told the other MBI workers to go and get some food for them. Kiritsugu then told her her a sanitized version of his life story. All verifiable courtesy of a certain Wizard Marshall.

How he had kept doing the work that Natalia had taught him, until a wealthy family had roped him in with an exclusive contract. Time went by and he married a daughter of that family with the permission of their head honcho. Baby made three, and while more children were planned there was an unacceptable medical risk to further births, so he and his wife were looking to adopt a fourth member to their little family.

"RIght after we signed the adoption papers, tragedy stuck. Iris died in a fire, and her family refused to allow me custody of Illya. The ensuing legal battles got out of hand until my adoptive son was murdered. Then the authorities decided that enough was enough, and came down on them."

Takami did a spit take of her strawberry soda "You're saying that they killed your son in the middle of a custody dispute over your daughter?" This was ridiculous! Custody battle is supposed to be a metaphor.

Kiritsugu scratched his head and got a little teary eyed, his son's death was fresh in his mind "The authorities couldn't prove it but they couldn't disprove it either. A murdered kid near such a major case forced their hand, because if they hadn't done something the public would have. Maybe my wife's family ordered Shirou's death, maybe they didn't. EIther way, my children were kept from meeting each other and that's gonna hurt until the day I die, My daughter deserved to meet her little brother.."

Takami was sad as well "Well I can relate to never being able to talk to your son again, mine just emancipated himself."

Karasuba was laughing though "Pathetic monkeys, crying your eyes out just because you lost some brat-"

Kiritsugu lost his temper and before Karasuba could blink she was up against wall with Kiritsugu's fist aimed directly at her nose. "Now you listen here in-human bitch!" Kiritsugu's guess that Karasuba wasn't human caught her and Takami off guard. "I don't know who or what you are, but you are similarly blind about me. I'd rather not find out which of us is stronger but if you insult parenthood again I'll make you wish your parents never looked twice at each other!"

Karasuba somehow managed to avoid losing her composure. How could such a pathetic monkey make her react? And why did this guy reek of death?! "Listen monkey, it's entirely possible that you do have the power to put me in my place, but I doubt it. I know of only one person who has that kind of power and your gender is wrong to start with."

Kiritsugu replied with a grin and a snort "Then I'll steer clear of her, powerful beings tend to get in arguments with me." Okay that was a little testosterone fueled for him. The hormones in his new body must be a bit off, otherwise he would have been much more subtle but it got the point across "I'm not here to spy on anyone. I just want a new start back in the country I was born in." he said with a sincerity that no one doubted.

A few polygraphs later the situation was resolved and Kiritsugu had quickly found a house for sale in the south of the city. The owner was shocked when he handed over the asking price in cash but told them they could move in immediately. Shinto Teito was looking like a fine place to settle down, though he was still understandably ambivalent about the fact that if they stayed, Illya's eventual boyfriend would most likely be the same sort of being as that Karasuba woman…

Just under six months after defeating Lancer, Minato Sahashi was fresh off of hunting Jiang-shi, the chinese variety of vampire when what would become known as the Kamikura incident kicked off. Right after he woke from his medically ordered post hunt nap, the order confirmed that the bearer of the Archer Crystal boarded a customized vessel bound for an island that wasn't supposed to be inhabited.

Following the money determined that Archer had been hired by a certain group for a job that was shady at best and outright immoral at worst. This much secrecy was only used when you were doing something that the world demand your head for after all.

A very fast amphibious aircraft allowed Minato to reach the island less than an hour after Archer did. Reinforcements from the order would arrive in a little over three, with any luck none of these scum would escape. Order interrogators would have at any survivors.

During the brief flight Minato checked over the information available to him. The Order's intelligence division had done a bit of research and came to the conclusion that someone was hiding something big on that island. Minato scowled when he saw that his mother was on the team that first charted the place.

Takami was a geneticist, not a cartographer. That alone raised red flags, another suspicious thing was the fact the MBI only showed up after her and her companions, Takehito Asama, and Hiroto Minaka discovered it. Shortly after the discovery a marriage license was registered between Takehito Asama and a woman named "Miya Rien"(2*) who didn't seem to exist before they found that island.

These three facts, while alone a little strange, collectively burned a certainty into Minato's mind. Something paranormal was happening on Kamikura Island and Minato would be in dereliction of duty if he didn't find out what. Arriving on the island Minato saw the vessel that Archer had arrived aboard and took action.

Calling prana from his circuits, he flooded Gram with the mystical energies. Swinging the blade in an uppercut he used the beam attack and sunk the offending cargo ship. "That should limit Archer's options for escape. Divert water element spellcasters to prevent an oil spill or anything of that nature." Minato barked into the comm link.

The attack he'd fired off had been charged with about half his prana for the day, he'd still have enough if what he'd been told about Archer was accurate. While gunfire would be troublesome, particularly enhanced by a Guardian Crystal, this Archer's top speed was about equivalent with his.

Other reports indicated that he spoke with an southern United States type accent, despite the crystal holder being from eastern Germany. His weapon had been noted as a large black and red revolver that had yet to be fired in the presence of an Order agent. The True Name of the Spirit had yet to be confirmed, however the fact remained that Minato needed to react to this. A crystal was located and waiting to be reclaimed, so he needed to jump at it.

Setting out for the compound at a jogging pace, Minato checked his surroundings. Approximately sixty hostiles. Admittedly the order would be outnumbered as assets in the region were spread thinly, but Archer couldn't possibly have known he was coming. The traitor didn't have his own intelligence network, and Minato had never told Archer his real name.

Reaching the compound and walking through the doors he barked orders at his arriving forces over the radio "Guardian Saber to all Moonlit Enforcers. Presence of Traitor Archer confirmed! Prioritize, the minimization of collateral damage, that means avoiding environmental damage and preventing casualties among noncombatants. After that defeat the enemy, capturing as many of them as possible. MBI is hiding something on Kamikura and we are not leaving until I know what!"

After this he gave a brief warning to the attackers "I am here to eliminate one man among you and him only. Stand aside, lay down your weapons, and be spared!" rapidly taking cover from the spray of gunfire unleashed towards him. 'Blazes! Why can't I summon Sigurd's true armor yet?!' Minato wondered to himself, before growling through his teeth "Looks we will be doing this the hard way."

Calling upon his superhuman speed he dashed to the point where the invaders were pinned by the defenders, though still free to fire upon him. With his foes in reach of Gram's blade, Minato slashed the head from the one who seemed the lowest ranking, and punched the one closest to him as well.

The third member of that fireteam was marginally more intelligent then his allies and proceeded to surrender. Giving the defender's he'd just aided a once over he realized that they were just researchers who'd taken up arms "I don't suppose you'd willing direct me towards the strongest concentration of hostile forces? My target will most likely be there as well."

One of the two chose that moment to find his courage "T-the main laboratory Asama-san might be there as well. Please save him, it's down that hall!" Minato gave a nod in thanks and affirmation before proceeding in the direction the scientist had indicated.

'Takehito Asama… Definitely an individual whom the order needs to have a nice long conversation with' The Guardian mused as he carefully stalked down the hallway. He met no resistance though the battle was apparently going well for his comrades. Judging by the reports coming over the radio, when he arrived at the main lab the seventeen enemies there were the only ones who hadn't been captured or killed.

Archer had just left from the far side of the room, but there were a number of lab coat clad bodies on the floor. Minato sent his shards flying, killing six of the mercenaries before they noticed his presence. When he saw that one of the scientists was still breathing Minato decided that he needed to end this latest confrontation quickly.

He'd spent too much of his prana destroying the ship earlier and frankly he didn't like the idea of unleashing the beam ability of his sword in a confined space. A blitz attack was his only option. MInato charged forward and impaled the first of the remaining ten to notice his presence. However he had chosen that particular foe for a specific reason.

Now the surviving scientist would not be in either side's line of fire. Minato seized the soon to be deceased mercenary's weapon and opened fire from behind the dying enemy, whom was still impaled upon Gram.

Ordinary a soldier would have advised strongly against such tactics. However in this case the benefits outweighed the risks heavily. While he still wasn't certain how his gambeson would hold up against gunfire the sheer unusualness of this particular tactic worked almost perfectly. Minato still took two rounds center mass, and thanked his skill with enchanting for saving his life.

With his foes slain Minato turned his attention to wounded researcher. Pulling some first aid supplied from his backpack he started his attempts to save the man's life. "Don't talk, you'll need your strength, where as I might need to apply some bruise salve after a nap later." Pulling the two bullets from his gambeson to demonstrate.

"It's hopeless. Save Musubi!" The dying scientist replied. "That Yankee bastard carried her off!" The man was frantic. A bloody cough followed the dying man's words.

Minato recognized the person he was trying in vain to save as Takehito Asama "What the hell is MBI doing on this island and why would someone want to kidnap the girl?" Minato then shifted his efforts to making the man comfortable.

"Long ago-" labored breathing on Asama's part "Eight ships landed on earth, each loaded with hundreds of alien beings." another bloody cough spattered Minato's vision "But something went wrong and seven of them crashed never awakening their cargo. The one that did activate, something worse happened. An external force corrupted the beautiful creatures within, creating the progenitors of the beings that now haunt our mythology. Please don't let it happen again!"

Finishing the last of his efforts to make the man's passing more comfortable Minato said "My duty is to protect all from monsters. I won't let another Progenitor monster be forged." he then went after Archer." Soon he was caught up to by a woman with light brown hair who wore a rather tight black dress and rather high boots under a grey haori.

"You trying to get yourself killed? That guy was able to put numbers four and five out of commission!" The woman said "Let the discipline squad handle this!"

Keeping himself in motion "Like they've handled it so far? I don't think so. The moment Archer got involved this became a matter for the Moonlit Order, and frankly while I'm not sure how powerful number four and five are, I know that I'm tough enough to bring the bastard down!"

They were not in time to prevent Archer's escape however as a helicopter had arrived and was out of Minato's jumping range by the time they reached the pad. Thinking quickly the Saber Class Guardian pulled a certain device from his belt and threw it with enough force and accuracy to stick it to Archer's outfit without him noticing.

"Yeah that's right bastard there's nowhere on earth you can hide from me now." Minato muttered under his breath. He noticed that Yume was freaking out over Musubi's kidnapping "Calm down! I've got a tracker on them."

"That won't bring Musubi back!" she replied.

MInato nodded "That's our job. I help you get the girl back, safe and sound, if you help me eliminate Archer. Sound fair?"

"I suppose we should know each other's names if we are to work together. I'm Yume, Sekirei number eight." The woman, Yume introduced herself with a frown.

"Minato Sahashi, Saber Class Guardian. Not that the title will mean much to you." he responded. The duo had a mission to prepare for, and not even the throne of heroes would stop them.

* * *

 **Okay so the Kamikura incident is in full swing, the other six ships are still in play and there are quite a few more little birdies flapping around.**

 **while I realize this may count as a cliffhanger or even a partial chapter, three to four thousand words or so is all I'm comfortable with posting at once.**

 **Numbered annotations:**

 **1\. I couldn't help myself, I had to put that joke in here somewhere.**

 **2\. Miyarien is Miya's full name in "Unlimited" by King Of Plot Bunnies, basically an AU where Minato and Hikari were the ones who found the ship instead of Takami and Minaka, with predictable results. It's decent read, even if it's incomplete and apparently on hiatus.**


End file.
